


A Hands Down Travis' Shorts

by Axelex12



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cougar - Freeform, Cunnilingus, Delivery Person Travis Wanderly, Dirty Talk, Dying Constance Langdon, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Mention of Ben Harmon, Multiple Orgasms, Older Woman/Younger Man, Plot Twists, Post-Coital, Secretly a Virgin, Shameless Smut, Surprise Ending, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, Widowed, hairy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Constance Langdon/Travis Wanderly AUStory:Widowed lady loves the delivery boy.
Relationships: Constance Langdon/Travis Wanderly
Kudos: 4





	A Hands Down Travis' Shorts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NxnsxgnorsDxmon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NxnsxgnorsDxmon/gifts), [TheWordIsAnts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWordIsAnts/gifts).



> Hints:  
> Huge Age Difference  
> Constance Langdon is 59 years old widow.  
> Travis Wanderly is 19 years old (VIRGIN) delivery boy.

The skinny lad with the unkempt dirty brown hair had just set the bags of Constance Langdon's groceries on the woman's kitchen table, and was busy writing something on the invoice he was supposed to have her sign. Intent on what he was doing, he didn't notice the older woman approach him from behind until she was leaning over his shoulder and breathing on his neck.

"Didn't mean to sneak up on you, Travis," Constance purred in his ear after he jumped in surprise. "Did I scare you?"

"No ma'am," the delivery boy replied.

"I'm glad honey. You know, that's a sexy outfit you have on today," the woman said of the yellow shorts and tank-top Travis was wearing. "Nicer than what you wore last time."

"It's so hot out that Mr. Harmon said that I could..." Travis started to explain but his voice caught in his throat when he felt the widow's hand slide under the elastic waistband of his shorts.

"Don't be frightened Travis," Constance said as she leaned into the boy's back while her bony hand slid down the front of the shorts. "It's just that when you're a lonely old lady like me and a sexy college boy comes in wearing a sexy outfit it's hard to resist. Besides, they didn't make 19 year old boys this cute when I was your age."

Travis dropped the pen he was holding and put his hands on the counter, almost hyperventilating as the lady who was older than his mother kissed his neck while her hand snaked down slowly.

"No underwear? You naughty boy," Maggie chuckled. "Just relax honey. Hmmm... no hair down here? Oh, there's a little. So soft."

"Mrs. Langdon," Travis choked out as he felt her fingers lightly raking through the patch of curls above his dick.

"Call me Constance honey," Mrs. Langdon asked as she licked the back of his neck. "Now let's see what we have here. Oh. Oh my! This is nice. Wasn't expecting this."

"What's a little fella like you doing with a weewee this big?" Constance sighed as she pulled down on the flaccid hose. "I think you're bigger than my late husband, rest his soul."

"I - I..."

"Do you want me to stop Travis?"Constance asked. "You're getting hard already. Should I stop?"

"No," Travis wheezed as the widow used her other hand to tug down the delivery boy's shorts.

"You a virgin honey?" Mrs. Langdon asked as she continued to reach around, but now she was stroking an almost erect organ.

"No," Travis lied.

"Not surprised, not with you being so cute and having a cock this big," Maggie opined as she looked down at what she was holding. "You must have 7 - maybe 8" there. I'm sure your drive the girls at the university wild, but did you ever stick this big boy in a 59 year old woman?"

"No."

"Then this is your lucky day," Mare declared as she reluctantly let go of his stiff prong and turned the dazed teen around to face her, and Travis didn't fight it when she yanked the tank-top up, wrapping the garment around the lad's wrists and holding his hands behind his head.

"Sexy boy," Mrs. Langdon whispered, smiling as she blew into the wisp of brown hair under Travis' arm, making the fine hairs dance in the breeze before leaning down and kissing his slightly scented armpit which made the lad writhed in response. "Like that do you? How about this then?"

As the older woman let the flat of her tongue run up and down the deep hollow under the delivery boy's arm he let out a groan as goose bumps ran all over him.

"My husband used to like that too," Constance said as she ran her hands all over the boy's upper torso, the paleness of his chest stark against the tanned arms and neck. "So smooth you are honey. I love hairy men but this is sexy too, and your cock is so hard."

Mrs. Langdon took a step back and pulled her blouse off, revealing that she wasn't wearing a bra, and as she reached down and hefted her pendulous tits she noted, "Not as firm as they used to be, but they're pretty big huh? Here."

Travis had his hands placed on the hanging teats, and as he kneaded the doughy breasts Constance Langdon took the opportunity to pull down her shorts and panties, stepping out of them and running her hand through her pubic hair.

"I know hairy pussies are out of fashion, but there's no way I'm going to start shaving this jungle at my age," Constance explained as she pulled on the dark brown curls. "You don't mind a hairy cunt do you honey? Here. Feel how wet I am already."

Grabbing one of the delivery boy's hands, Mrs. Langdon crudely pulled it down to her crotch, rubbing in into the dampness in the center of the forest of hair.

"That's it, rub my big pussy lips," Constance sighed as she ground herself into the lad's hand, not believing what she was doing and saying but not caring either. "Those pussy lips are going to be wrapped around your big cock in a minute."

"You aren't going to cum, are you?" Constance said after grabbing the lad's erection and feeling the messy end of it. "Your cock is dripping."

"Can't help it," Travis grunted as the rope of pre-cum dropped from his dick to the linoleum.

"Fuck!" Constance spat out as she realized she had gotten the guy too excited too fast, so she reached over and cleared the kitchen table with one swipe of her arm, the newspapers and a spoon sailing down to the linoleum. "Better slow you down some."

"Like to eat pussy?" Constance asked as she eased up onto the kitchen table, and after scrunching back a little spread her pale thighs wide and rubbed her bush. "If you don't know how, practice on this."

Travis stood there staring for a minute, the sight of this usually prim and proper older lady presenting herself like this while kneading her tits shocking, but not enough to keep him from going over to the table.

"Pull up a chair honey," Constance laughed. "Make me even wetter so that whopper of yours will slide in easier."

The delivery boy sat down and let the lady throw her legs over his shoulders as he pulled up closer to the delta where the puffy labia sparkled through the jungle, and although he had only touched one other pussy with his hand and never with his tongue that didn't stop him.

"Oh yes!" Constance howled as she felt the boy's head ease down, his tongue at first tentative but soon more frantic as the overly ripe scent of her wet pussy made him a little crazy. "Eat that cunt."

e ground herself into Travis' face while she grabbed her pliant breasts almost savagely, the snorting sounds the delivery boy was making adding to the mood, and while the widow wasn't expecting to orgasm from the energetic but rather amateurish efforts of the lad, she was soon squealing while writhing on the table and trying not to fall off.

"That's good babe. Any guy who can eat pussy will never be lonely," Constance said as she climbed off the table, and after glancing down to make sure that his cock was still ready, leaned over the table and presented herself to him. "Now give me that thing."

Travis looked down at the woman's plump ass. Despite his nervousness he managed to grin at an old faded tattoo of the devil on her right butt cheek while looking at the crevice of her ass and pushing his member into it.

"Oh! If you want my ass I'm game, but you gotta lube me first," Constance cackled as she felt the boy fumbling to find the opening, but then she reached down and helped guide the weapon to the intended target, the penetration of the sizable organ making her moan.

It was over in less than a minute. Just as it was starting to get good for the aging woman as she sprawled over her table, Constance felt him twitching inside of her, and the warmth and his moan told her all she needed to know.

Travis didn't stop however, continuing to root in and out as best he could with a flaccid tool, his size managing to keep him in her. Constance stayed where she was, enjoying the feel of a man after all this time, and then she felt him slowly starting to get hard again.

"Yeah!" Constance hissed as the boy's enthusiasm returned with his body slapping into hers. "That's it honey."

Travis was groping around her while he leaned down, and the older woman lifted her upper torso up a bit so he could maul her hanging breasts while not missing a beat.

"Yes. Yes. Harder," Constance squealed, and having noted how much he enjoyed hearing it added, "Split me in two with your big dick."

"Cumming!" Travis yelped, but Constance was too busy having her own orgasm to hear him, clawing at the table like she was swimming as the youthful cock spurted another load into her before collapsing onto her back.

"Whew," Constance exclaimed after Travis straightened up, and after she turned around she smiled at the crimson-faced lad, plucking one of her pubic hairs off his cheek and saying, "You have no idea how bad I needed that. You were so good."

"You too," Travis replied awkwardly as he glanced up at the clock and noted, "I never did that before."

"Could have fooled me honey, but I'm honored to be the first of probably a whole bunch of lucky gals. First and second I suppose."

"I gotta go."

"I know honey," Constance replied as she watched the delivery boy put on his clothes. "If you want you can come back some time."

"Really?"

"Sure," Constance responded, enjoying the shocked look on his face. "And if you have a friend who would like to have fun too, bring him along with you - him or her. I'm open minded as long as they're old enough."

"Holy..." the teen answered, catching himself before he swore. "Maybe this weekend? I get out of work at 4."

"That will be fine sweetie," Mrs. Langdon said as she leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek before she skipped out the door to go back to work. "I'll look forward to it. Drive carefully."

"I will. I can make up the lost time," Travis said over his shoulder, and after he left Constance closed to door and grabbed the invoice from the store along with another piece of paper.

It was the test results from the clinic that had just come in the mail, confirming the diagnosis that she had already gotten in person. Like Travis, the widow was going to have to make up for lost time herself, but she had told herself that she wasn't going to waste what was left by feeling sorry for herself.

"Ooh!" Constance chuckled after balling up the bad news and tossing it in the trash, the movement causing the lad's seed to ooze out of her and down the inside of her thigh as she waddled towards the bathroom. "Haven't felt that in a long time."

***

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome.
> 
> Leave Kudos.


End file.
